New Earth
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: After New Continueations. Anywho we end up on earth some odd years in the future. The story contains all the great things in stories/movies. *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

New Earth  
We all looked at the small girl with black hair. I crouched so that I was eye level with her.  
"Hello Pan," I said. "You have Sayain blood in you. Do you know if anyone in your family is a Sayain?"  
"My grandfather and my great aunt and Uncles are. So are there friends."  
"Can you tell us there names?"  
"Um my grandfather's name is Karrotto, but everyone except ther Sayains call him Goku. His twin is Turlus, his older brother is Raddittus, and his older sister is Calpernea. There is also Sedueasa (Lex and King Veggitta's daughter), Kanalia or Kana (Tom and Cellia's daughter), Sepioko (Toma and Celpia's son). Then there's also Veggitta. Oh and some big, ugly, bald guy named Nappa."  
We all looked at her, Lex burst out laughing. I smirked Nappa had finally shaved his hair off.   
"Can you take us to them?" I asked.  
"Um they are over there," she said pointing to a clearing.   
"Well then," said Kim has she bent to pick up Pan. "Lets go say hi."  
So we all headed to the clearing. There we saw their children and their children's children, and in Kim and Bardock's case children's children's children. Calpernea was the one that saw us first.   
"Oh my God its mom and dad," she gasped.  
All activity stopped everyone turned toward us. No one spoke, some even had their mouthes hanging open.  
"Alright people shut your mouths before something starts growing in it," said Kim.  
I laughed, "What a way to break the ice."  
"Father," said Veggitta bowing. "Mother."  
"Veggitta," said the king gruffly. "Sedueasa."  
"Father," said Sedueasa bowing. "Mother."  
"Daughter," said Lex warmly. "Son."  
A tall man with slighty tame, slightly wild hair came forward to retrieve Pan from Kim. Calpernea had grabbed one of the twin boys while Raddittus grabbed the other one.   
"Karrotto! Turlus! These are our parents," said Calpernea pointing at Bardock and Kim.  
Well pretty soon everyone was introduced and all that. While the kids played their children filled us in on events of the past like forty-years or so. Karrotto was the first to get married, he married a half Chiyacklin named Chichi or Chiya to her fellow Chiyacklins. But before that it turned out that Karrotto was an honorable youg man. Anyways Karrotto married Chichi when he was around fifteen and she was only fourteen. A year after that their first child was born Gohan. Then five years after his birth Raddittus, Calpernea, and Turlus appeared. Remarkable they only came to found out why their brother hadn't destroyed earth. But when Calpernea out he had friends and a mate, she threatened her other younger brothers to behave or she would kick them around. Which considering she was right below her youngest brother at the moment, we all believed she was possible to that.  
Well a year after that Prince Veggitta and Nappa came to earth. In which Karrotto, his mate, his son, and his friends fought for the safety of the earth. Somehow though the blue haired female named Bulma ended up their. The moment the prince saw her everything stopped. Yamcha of course was furisous about it. But then again the prince had choosen her and nearly beat up Nappa for trying to intervene when he wanted to mate her. Then around two years after that their son the young Prince Trunks was born. A year after that Karrotto and his mate had another son named Goten. Then another year after that the androids came.   
Then Cell came he absorbed 17 and 18 the android twins. After what seemed like hours they finally defeated cell. All of their sons and daughters including Nappa all went Super Sayain. Kinda like a train reaction I mean Karrotto went first then it went down the line. When ways that is an unsolved mystery though Karrotto went Super Sayain cause Cell threw Chichi through a mountain and she was unconcious.   
Anyways Karrotto destoryed Cell. The androids survived all three of them. 18 married Krillien and Tien married someone named Lunch or at times Kushimi. Then they had peace (just say that Buu never exsisted), though they still kept traing just in case someother evil tried to overthrow Earth. Then years later we came back which would be today. Also 17 is engaged to a woman named Hasha. Turlus had also meet an earth girl that everyone called Sam. I noticed Kim looking at Sam critically she had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She kinda reminded me of someone else. But I couldn't place who. Raddittus was mated to Kana, much to our surprise. She had waist length black hair and brown eyes. She kinda looked like Chichi but not much. Also Karrotto's mate Chichi gave him triplets Bara, Celapa, and Tora.  
"Well seems seem to be intersting now on Earth," said Tom. "Unlike years and years ago when nothing ever happened."  
"How true, how true," I said softly.   
I really wasn't thinking about life on earth way back when. I was thinking about something totally different. I was thinking about how much I yearned for a child of my own.  



	2. Chapter 2

New Earth 2  
Author's note:   
Kimbra: Thanks and don't worry she will have a child later on. Which will prove to be very amusing trust me.  
SeraphSayain: Thanks!  
Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo: I hope the email helped out with ya question. Plus it will be important in later chapters.  
Sayain Princess Chichi: Thank you and about how I do. I have no personal life what so ever.  
_________________________________________________________  
We had been here for a week and Bulma had given us humans jobs at Capsule Corps. She also gave us capsule homes to live in. We ended up teaching our mates the customs of Earth. Which was actually kinda funny. Anyways the guys seemed quite comfortable in their pants and button up shirts. Corniss actually looked kinda cute in them. Anyways Corniss and I were in the woods sparing one bright Saturday morning.  
He slammed his arm forward and I raised a hand to block it. Corniss dropped and stroke out his leg to trip. I backflipped into the air and landed in a croach. Corniss lept into the air and slammed his ffist into the ground where I had been seconds before.  
"You've gotten better girl!" he shouted looking around up into the trees.  
"Who are you calling?!" I snapped from the trees.  
"Well are you going to come down and play?"  
"Maybe."  
"Get down here so we can finish this."  
"And if I don't?"  
"Then I will shoot you down."  
"Yeah right?"  
"Woman?!"  
"Come and get me!"  
"With pleasure."  
That said Corniss lept into the air in the direction of my voice. I laughed and swung onto the branch on the other side. At the exact same moment he slammed his foot onto the branch.   
"Woman were are you?!"  
"Come on Corniss aren't you faster then that?"  
I ducked the moment he swung his foot into the tree, right where my head had been.   
"Come on Corniss can't you do better then that?"  
"Woman I am going to get you."  
"Yeah right Corniss," I laughed.   
I waited for severaly minutes for any sign of his ki, telling me he was going to attack.   
"Corniss? Corniss? Corniss where are you?" I started having trobule breathing. "Corniss damnit this isn't funny anymore. Show yourself! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"   
I screamed in surprise has I was suddenly plumeting to Earth my mate on top of me. Corniss rose his ki a little so I wouldn't hit the ground has hard. We landed on the ground with a soft thud.  
"I got you woman," he said with a smirk.  
"You jerk! How dare you scare me like that! What the hell do you think you were doing?!"  
"I got you and you are under me."  
"Ack! You have got to be kidding me?!"  
"Hush woman."  
Corniss smirked and kissed me. I tensed but then I smirked getting an idea. I moved my legs under his stomach and flipped him over. I straddled his hips and and crossed my arms on his chest hoovering over him. I nipped his nose and smiled down at him.  
"Now who's got who?"  
"Sly woman," smirked Corniss.   
He slipped his hand into my hair and pulled my face toward his kissing me.   
"Whenever you two are done," said voice.  
We looked up and saw Kim and Bardock staring down at us. I burst out laughing the situation was indeed funny. I then climbed off of him we stood up has one.  
"Can we help you?" I asked.  
"We are all having a cook out," said Kim. "Come on."  
"Okay."  
"We weren't interuppting anything were we?"  
"No."  
Capsule Corps______________________________________________  
When we walked through the bushes all the adults looked at me and Corniss.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothin," I heard people mummrin.  
Corniss left to do something, no idea what though. When he left Master Roshi somehow appeared by my side.  
"Whats your bra size?" he asked blood pouring from his nose.  
"Old man keep your crummy hands off of my mate!" Corniss yelled from somewhere. "Or I will blast you into the next dimension!"  
Master Roshi zipped out away going to bother someone else. After he left I moved toward Chichi to see if I could do anything to help when I felt a very dark familar ki nearby. I looked up into the sky and frowned. Just then I saw Roshi go soaring in the air and land in some trees. I looked back up and the ki was gone. I felt Kim come up behind me.  
"Nichol is something wrong?"  
"I could have sworn I felt a very familar ki. But the strange thing is the person the ki belongs to is dead." 


	3. Chapter 3

New Earth 3  
Author's notes:  
Neo Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo: Thanks I hope to keep you more intersted has this goes on.  
_____________________________________________________  
It had been a long day and we women were helping Chichi wash the dishes.   
"So how many years apart are your Children?" Kim asked referring to Chichi.  
"Well lets see Gohan and Goten are around eleven years apart and since the triplets were born three years after Goten (remeber in this version Goku doesn't die)."  
"So was he happy you gave him daughters?" I asked.  
"Oh he was thrilled! He said he had been hoping for a daughter when I was prgnant with Goten."  
"So when you gave birth to three of them he was thrilled," I said. "That figures that any male with Sayain blood can't kepp it in his pants."  
"Nichol-sama," laughed Bulma.  
"Please don't use the word sama. It makes me feel has old has that damn pervert."  
"Nichol?" asked Kim.  
"Huh?"  
"Are you still upset about what happened.."  
"That was years ago, I am over it now."  
I looked out the window when some giant, musclur man with a red mohawk landed.  
"Who is that?" I asked currious.  
"That would be Android 16," 18. "But we just call him 16. Lets go say hi."  
I nodded and followed the other women outside into the fading sunlight.   
"16," said 18 fondly.  
"Who are the others?" 16 asked looking around.  
"Um this is King Veggitta and his mate Lex. Bardock and his mate Kim. Tom and his mate Cellia. Toma and his mate Celpia. Corniss and his mate Nichol. Totepo and Panboukin."  
16 nodded his aclnowledgement to us. Then some else dropped in.  
"Hello 17," said 16.  
"Hello and what have we here?"  
"Hands off the new girls," smirked 18. They are either Sayains or mated to them. Plus I am sure they know how to take care of themselves. Speaking of which were is Hasha?"  
"She'll be by presently she got held up at her lab."  
"Okay then," said 18.  
Then awhile later this Hashe person showed up. She had long dark pink hair and dark eyes. Nothing really important happened unless you count the fact that Prince Veggitta and 17 got into an egotistacal spare. Which was very amusing to say the least. But other then that nothing happened.  
Next Night_________________________________________________  
I was in the kitchen heating some water in a pot when I heard a thud in the doorway. I whirled around and nearly dropped the glass I was holding. Corniss had dropped two dead deers in the doorway.  
"Corniss don't you think you should have cleaned those first?"  
"No."  
"Why not may I ask."  
"Look at the moon."  
"It is full blood moon (ya know when the moon is full and has red particles or something in over it like blood). Whats your point?"  
"It is the time in which Sayains and their mates go into a passionate frenzy. I am sure the other Sayains of lesser blood will be doing the same with their mates. Even that simpliton Karrotto."  
"That wasn't a very nice thing to say about Kim's son," I said tightly.  
"Are you still upset about the lose of the unborn child?"  
"I should have listened and gone to the medics. If I had we would have had the child."  
"Or you might have lost it during your time in the Cold dynasty. Then you might been in even worse trobule. They would not have taken care of you. That could have indangered you. Nothing is has important to me as you are. Not even a faceless brat."  
"I wanted the child!" I shrieked close to tears.  
"Then we will have another one."  
"It is not that easy!"  
"The full blood moon is a time when a woman's fertility is at its highest. We have a better chance at concieving a child tonight. Better then any other night."  
"Come finish preparing dinner and I will be back with the deer meat cut and cleaned."   
Corniss then opened a cabinet and took out a large bowl, before disappearing back outside dragging the two deers behind him.  
I nodded and turned back to the stove. After half an hour I felt it again the same dead man's ki has I had last night. I shrugged it off has Corniss came up behind me and placed the bowl down full of deer meat.  
"What did you do with the carcuses?"  
"I threw them back into the woods. There are some scanvengers that can finish it off."  
"Well diner is almost ready."  
"Good."  
After dinner________________________________________________  
I had just finished washing the dishes when Corniss wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"Shall we get on with the evening?"  
"Now?!"  
"Yes."  
Corniss smirked and turned me around and kissed me. Then I didn't think of anything else.   
I woke up later that night and placed a hand on my stomach. A slow smile spread across my face. I hoped that everything went smoothly. 


	4. Chapter 4

New Earth 4  
Author's note: Thank you so much I am glad that you like my story. Also please email me about your character idea. Since for some reason my yahoo email doesn't seem to like ya email address so please email me with ya suggestion.  
____________________________________________________  
It had been about a week since Corniss mated me on the full blood moon. Perhaps the most intersting thing was that we found out that Kana was pregnant. Toma wasn't exactly happy about that in fact, Bardock and Karrotto were holding him back.  
"Now daddy," said Kana. "Don't be mean, I'm a big girl now and I can take care of myself now. Besides me and Raddittus are mated."  
"She has a point," said Celpia.  
Toma just snorted.  
"Has I recall Toma," began Celpia. "My father wasn't exactly happy about my annoucement of us. He was even more furious when he learned that I was carrying you daughter. You even told me that when our daughter choose her mate you wouldn't over-react."  
"I lied," Toma snapped.  
"You will not tear up our daughter's mate!"  
"Why not!"  
"You do that and you will destory her. Do you not see that?!"  
"What are you talking about woman?!"  
"They are bonded do you not see that?!"  
The entire yard of people was silent.   
"WHAT!" exclaimed Raddittus and Kana.  
"You are bonded," whispered Kim.  
"How can we be bonded?" gasped Kana.  
"Your parents were bonded to eacother," I said calmly. "Karrotto and his mate Chichi are bonded. Tom and Cellia, King Veggitta and Lex. Prince Veggitta and his mate Bulma, Toma and Celpia, Kim and Bardock."  
"Why aren't Totepo and Panboukin bonded with their mates?" challenged Kana.  
"They don't have one," I said calmly.  
"Yet," muttered Totepo.  
King Veggitta snapped his head in Totepo's direction.   
"Low classes and the humans," he muttered under his breathe.  
"I am human," said Lex with irratation.  
"But your different," stammered the king. "You are one of the choosen ones of the planet Veggitta!"  
"What difference does that make!"  
"I am of human blood! Besides Karrotto's children and our grandchildren prove that mating with those of human blood, even if they are not of the choosen blood still produces strong Sayain warriors!"  
"Karrotto's brats are strong because there mother was half Chiyacklin. Our brats's brats are strong cause of the royal blood. That does not condon the mating of other humans!"  
"Gohan is married to a human and look at his daughter! She is strong!"  
"Look at the mother! She is a warrior has well!"  
"You are such an arrogant crep!"  
"Woman you will not speak in that way to me!"  
"I will use whatever tone of voice with you I please! My dear mate!"  
"Woman!" shouted the king.  
He snarled grabbing Lex's arm and pulling her toward him. Then Lex threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. The prince's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Um we should probably leave before they start doing something besides kissing," said Kim.  
"Yeah."  
We all agreed then left them to their own devices. Of couse Panboukin had to drag Roshi with him. Thank God that the woods are deserted this time of year.  
"Thats a little to much of my parent's sex life then I wanted to know," said the prince.  
Me, Kim, and Tom looked at eachother, then we burst out laughing.  
"What the hell is so funny?!" snapped the prince.  
"Nothing absolutely nothing," I laughed.  
"Then you wouldn't be laughin if nothing wasn't funny," pointed out Karrotto.  
"I'll tell them," laughed Kim. "Alright five years after we had arrived on the Planet Veggitta the first time. I was looking for King Veggitta to discuss something with him. I heard a sparing match going on in a training room, so I walked in. I saw King Veggitta and Lex sparing. Then he corned her into a wall and they started making out."  
"Please tell me thats all they did."  
"I don't know I left after they started making out. But the castle was a buzz with rumors after that. Quite alot of rumors actually."  
"Alright now I know way too much about my parent's sex life! Thank you so much for the information!"  
"No problem," laughed Tom.  
Everyone burst out laughing. Even though my human family by blood was dead I felt at peace now. I had friends, a mate, Amazon sisters, I felt like I finally had a place to belong to. Life was perfect. 


	5. Chapter 5

New Earth 5  
We had all gathered at the Son residence it had been a month since Kana told us about the baby she was carring. We were doing nothing but hanging out watching Pan, Trunks, Goten, Marron, Bra, the triplets, and Uub chase eachother around (in this timeline Uub and Goku stay in the Son home). We were all laughing when Pan pushed Trunks into the stream a few yards behind the house. Just then we heard someone running through the woods. We all looked in the direction the noise was coming from, even Trunks who was still knee deep in the water.   
A few seconds later a young woman around my age came dashing out of the trees. She plowed into Panboukin knocking him off his feet and she somehow ended up stradling his waist. We all looked at the situation blinking before we burst into laughter.   
The girl had wild dark green hair with navy blue streaks it fell all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were a very dark blue. But what really got our attention was the Sayain tail.   
"What the hell get off me woman!" snapped Panboukin.   
He jerked his head up and their noses touched, both of them blushed at the same time. They stared at eachother not taking their eyes off eachother. She was in ripped blue jean shorts that reached her mid thigh and an off white tank top. She had brown lace up boots that reached her ankle. Her hair was pulled back with a midnight blue thin ribbon.   
"Alright you two," I laughed. "Whenever you two are done gawking at eachother. Perhaps our Sayain friend can tell us her name and how she ended up on Earth."  
The girl blushed again and looked at where exactly she was straddling before climbing off, Panboukin still lay on the ground but he was on his side looking at her. The girl bowed politely.  
"My name is Hoshi," she said softly. "My parents survived the attack of the Cold Dynasty. They ended up on Planet Namek, the Nameks were really good to my parents. So in return my parents trained them. Then I was born, but a few years after I was born. We recieved word about other Sayains so they left to invetitgate. We never heard from them. Then some years after that someone was heading our way so to protect me the Nameks sent me into space, in a space pod. They set the corridinations for Earth, and that is how I ended up here."  
"How much training have you had?" Panboukin asked.  
"My parents trained me and after they left the Nameks took over. Why?"  
"We should see what you can do."  
"I will test her," said 17.  
"NO!" everyone said together.  
"Why not?"  
"Because this is not an ego trip," 18 snapped. "If you want to go have another one of your damn ego trips. Go pester the prince.'  
17 smirked, "That sounds like a fun idea."  
Then 17 took off in the direction of the prince.   
"Panboukin should do it," I said casually.  
"Why should he do it?!" demanded Kim.  
"Cause he was the one to have the first encounter with her," I pointed out. "That is if she wants to."  
"Sure!" she piped. "Sounds like fun I haven't had a good sparing match in awhile!"  
We moved a few yards away from the house so it wouldn't be damaged. Then gave them room and watched. We had to keep Karrotto's triplets back. Hoshi got into a stance has Panboukin did the same. Then Hoshi lept throwing a punch at Panboukin. He side stepped her attack and was surprised when her knee meet his stomach. She spun her body around and used a drop kick on his back. Panboukin caught himself before he hit the ground. He shot back up to her and they excahnged punchs, kicks, and blocks.  
He brought his fist up and contected it with her jaw. She slammed her elbow into the side of his neck. Panboukin grabbed Hoshi and slammed her onto a tree limb. The tree limb gave way and they both went crashing to the ground.   
"Thats enough for the day I think," said Lex.  
Both Sayains stopped and bowed to her. Just then another girl came dashing through the woods. The girl lept and jumped into Hoshi's open arms. Hoshi laughed and hugged the girl tighter. I took the moment to study the new comer's appreance. Her hair was Blue with green highlights and when she turned to look at us her eyes were blue grey.   
"Megami I told you to stay back at the camp."  
"I am sorry sissie but I couldn't wait. I got bored there alone."  
She was around ten years of age. Yet she already had enourmous power for her age.   
"Your sister has enourmous power for her age," said Lex. "Do you know what level of soilder's your parents were?"  
"Yes my father was an elite soilder while my mother was a first class."  
"That explains why you two have such high powers then. Well that and practice."  
"Of course our teachers trained us well."  
"I am sure they did," smirked Panboukin eyeing the girl.  
"Panboukin," I snapped. "This is no time for you to be a leacher."  
Panboukin glared at my before smirking and everyone burst out laughing, except those too young to understand the joke.  
That night__________________________________________________  
I woke up with Corniss' arm wrapped securely around my waist. I blinked at the blinding light that had awakened me, or should I say lights. There were two of them moon light and sunlight. When my vision cleared I saw two women before me.   
One had black hair with dark eyes and skin. She wore a silver toga and she had a silver circlet around her forehead with a crescent moon hanging from it, she also wore silver cresent moon dangley earrings.   
The other had blonde hair, the type that was yellow and shimmered in the sunlight. She had light skin yellow eyes. She wore a gold tunic anda gold jewerly like the others but instead of moons she had suns.   
"Who are you?!" I demanded.  
"We," said the one with dark hair. "Are the gaurdians of the Sayain race I am Moon and this is my younger sister Sun. We bring you a gift Nichol, mate of Corniss."  
"What gift?"  
"Do not bother with details my daughter," said Sun. "But now this by the next full moon is at its pick you will recieve our gift to you."  
"I-um-Thank you I guess."  
"Do not thank us. You are one of the choosen and have suffered enough for someone who has done nothing wrong. But save the people of her lover. Accept this gift daughter please."  
"I will accpet your gift Gaurdians of the Sayain people."  
Then the two women vanished.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Sorry this took so long to get out minna. I got tired of waiting so I will add the other person in another chapter. Well please read and review. Thanks.  
Peace,   
-Xnightshade17 


	6. Chapter 6

New Earth 6  
Author's Note:  
Neo-Queen Terra of Cyrstal Tokyo: Thanks I'm glad! I plan on using the charcter in the next chapter. There's only one problem I forgot her name. Please email me back telling me her name.  
________________________________________________________  
I was up in the kitchen thinking about what the two women had told me. By the time of the next full moon their new gift from them will be clear. What new gift? What could they possible give me that I don't already have? I looked up has Corniss came into the room.   
"Corniss," I said.  
"Nichol? Is something bothering you?"  
"What would make you say that?"  
"I am your bonded mate, we can tell things like this you know. I am your mate we can feel the others emotions."  
"Then what am I feeling?" I asked standing up and stepping closer to him.  
"You tell me Nichol, you are the one feeling them."  
"But if you say that you can feel my emotions why don't you tell me?"  
I was now standing right in front of him. Our faces inches apart, our noses were less then half an inch apart.   
"Well?" I asked.  
"You are confused," he whispered moving closer. "You are upset, unsure, a little scared, even a little happy."  
Corniss had been moving closer and closer to me. We were soon kissing eachother passionately. I was gripping his shoulders and slowly everything that I was feeling before were being replaced by other emotions. When we broke away I licked my lips and pressed them together, Corniss just looked smug.  
"Now those are the emotions I am used to feeling from you," he smirked. "Now before our passions run away with us again, I have to spar with the king. I will be home later tonight and we can explore this feelings some more."  
He kissed my forehead and walked out of the house, his tail lashing. I smirked to myself and took care of the dishes. Then I walked out into the forest to train alone.  
Forest Clearing______________________________________________  
I stood in the middle of the clearing and got into my usual stance. Body straight and legs tight and together, I moved my arms in front of my chest psalms bent and up eyes closed. I allowed my mind to release everything, my power slowly began to rise. I could feel my hair rising slowly, with the power current. My eyes snapped open and I snapped my right arm forward, before snapping it back and snapping the left one out. I moved my legs around with my body. My limbs snapped and I moved quickly in a deadly dance.   
I was so caught up in my excerise, that I did not realize I was being watched. When I paused it was then that I realised something. I turned around and saw him. He was the rather big android with red hair and ice blue eyes.   
"16 right?" I asked.  
"I am do you need a sparing partner?" he smirked.  
"Why not I could use a challenege."  
We both got into a fighting stance. 16 made the first move. Just like a man to always make the first move in anything. I blocked it and we began throwing punches and kicks. We were quite a few feet in the air, and I was quite enjoying the new challenege. I had always wondered how I would fair in a match with one of them. I must have lost track of time because the next thing I knew, the sun was setting and I was being slammed into the ground. I looked up and saw a furious Corniss standing in front of me snarling at 16.   
"Do not touch my mate," he snarled.  
I motioned at him to leave, which he did with a slight hesitation. Then I whirled my mate around to face me.  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded.   
"He was touching you!"  
"We were sparring Corniss."  
Corniss just snarled at me.   
"Corniss listen to me, we were sparring and nothing more."  
"Nothing more?! If thats true then why did that look like you were enjoying being near him?!"  
"I enjoyed the challenege of a new oppenant. You are my mate, you are the only one for me. There is no one else on any world for me, in any time. You are my match. Can you not see that?"  
"I wish I could believe you."  
I grabbed his face and jerked him down to kiss him fully on the lips.  
'Believe this,' I said into his mind. 'Corniss we are bonded mates. You said that yourself. Do you truly believe that I would turn my back on you after so long? Have I ever given you any indecation that I wanted out? Corniss I love you more then I ever thought possible. I would never do anything intentionally to hurt you. Do you not know that?"  
I asked has I allowed him to see into my mind, to feel the charged of enegery and the joy of having someone new to challenege myself with.   
'Yes Nichol,' he responded. 'I do know and of course you are right. You and I are one now and forever.'  
'Always.'  
It was while we were kissing when we heard some noise in the bushes a few yards away. So we went to check out the noise. There on the ground was Panboukin and Hoshi. They were kissing eachother, then Panboukin picked her up threw her over his shoulder and blasted off to his home. Corniss looked at me and smirked.  
"Well," he smirked. "Things seem to be a bit more heated then we thought with those two. But he does have a good idea."  
"Huh? Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Corniss! Corniss let me go damnit!" I laughed.  
"I will but it won't be until much later tonight," he smirked before blasting off toward our home.  
I looked up into the sky and realised it was the first night of the most recent full moon.  
Late Night_________________________________________________  
I woke up to see the two women back. I pulled the sheet up to cover my body.   
"You what are you doing here?"  
"We have come to give you a gift," said Sun.  
"What is this gift?"  
"You will know in three months."  
Then the women disappeared, and I was left with Corniss again. Three months what on earth would I discover in three months?! Oh well only time will tell. I guess I should try and go back to sleep. No sense wasting time thinking about it. I will find out in three months anyhow.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: Please please please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

New Earth 7  
Author's notes: Thanks Nep-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo for letting me use her charcter Terra. I should probably mention something about the ages of the kids. I changed them around some  
Goten and Trunks are 16.  
Marron is 14  
the triplets are 10.  
Bra and Pan are 8.  
Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo: Thanks!  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been two months since the night time vistors. I woke up feeling queasy again for like the thousandths time in the recent weeks. I stumbled to the bathroom to gag. After awhile Corniss came inside and took one look at me and knelt beside me. He kissed my forehead and then lifted my back up so that my stomach was under his nose.  
"You are two months with child," he whispered placing me back down on the floor. "I don't think I should let you out of the house until it is time for you, unless I am with you."  
"You are taking this way to seriously," I said tartly. "Just because I am pregant does not mean I will break. You should not be so over protective of me. I am not glass you know! I will not shatter and break!"  
"The last time you were pregnant you lost my heir! I will not have that happen again!"  
"What if it isn't a male? Would you still be glad that you were overprotective of me?!"  
"Male or female it is still destained to be the heir of my blood! I will not have you lose the child this time!"  
"So you blame the lose of our unborn child on me?! Is that it?! Is the lose of the child my fault?! Is that how you see it?!"  
"No you know it is not how I se it! I love you Nichol! We are one. You are my perfect match in everyway. I would have no other to share my life with. We are destinied to be together now and forever."  
Son home a few months later___________________________________  
We all arrived at the home of Karrotto and his mate. I was now well into pregnancy and Corniss was becoming more and more anxious about it. I was becoming more and more moody about the whole thing. Anyways everyone was out front when a loud crash from the back sent everyone dashing to see what it was. Their was a small pod like thing. The pod began to glow and cloaked figure emerged from a hologram.   
"Hello Z fighters," said a female voice.   
The voice was quite young considering the figure seemed to be at least as tall has me. But the voice sounded younger almost has if she was younger thenshe really was.  
"My name is Terra," began the voice. I was created by Doctor Gero, along with 16, 17, and 18. I had a simallar mission to destory Goku. But I have decided on something else. The plan is already in motin and has been since the bitches of the Planet Veggitta got here with their friends. Gero gathered information on them awhile back. You see he hacked into a Sayain space pod computer and found out all about them and their time on the planet and what they did there. He found it very intersting. So I used the info to rebuild some of your old enemies shall we say. I hope you enjoy your peace while it lasts."  
Then the pod kinda exploded but not enough to cause harm.  
"Goku-sa?" asked Chichi looking at him.  
"I have no idea what she means." Then he looked at us.  
"Perhaps we had better go inside and get comfortable," I said. "This will take awhile."  
"I agree," said Chichi looking at me. "Besides with you so close to your due date you should not be out in the sun and standing around. It is bad for the baby."  
"WHAT?!"  
"Do not even think about argueing with me," said Chichi flatly. "You might be older then me, but I have had more children then so I probably know more then you do about pregnancy."  
Everyone laughed at the statement and at the fact that I was at a loss for words.   
"She has a point woman," laughed Corniss affectionately.  
I scowled at him and then we all went inside so we could tell our story. Everyone amazingly enough was able to fit comfortable into the front room. Though the triplets sat on the back of the couch their feet in between their parents and oldest brother. The girls had more of the power from their mother's side. But since the blood from the mother was more dominate in the girls. Then it would make sense that the blood from the father would be more dominant in the boys. I could tell the girls like their mother could go Super Chiyaklian. Which is much like the form of Super Sayain, except instead of yellow hair they had silver and instead of emerald green eyes they had sapphire blue.   
"Where should I begin?" asked Kim seattling herself.  
"Begin at the begining," suggested Chichi.  
"Alright then. I-I mean we the four choosen ones of the Planet Veggitta were only around fifteen or sixteen when the Sayains came. The Sayains that we had the most contact with were three years older then us. The first five years were spent making changes to the Planet that we had come to call our home. In fact for the first two years after we got there Celpia was the one who took over our training. Then after two years Bardock took over mine, King Veggitta took over Lex's, and Corniss took over Nichol's. Anyways five years exactly after we arrives King Veggitta choose Lex has his mate. Then not long after we went on a little trip to Earth, Corniss came with us. Though I suspect it was more on the part of Nichol then anything else. Anywas we had to get some books for research. After I returned King Veggitta was talking to Freezia, that night I became pregnant with Calpernea. After I gave birth to her, me and Freezia stroke an agreement."  
Kim flinched and closed her eyes.  
"What was the pact mother?" asked Raddittus.  
"The pact," said Kim. "Intitled that if I did not attack him, then he would not attack me. Like the fool I was I believed him. Years later he came back with the notion to destory the entire Sayain race. I managed to hide Calpernea, and then not long after that Freezia killed me. You will have to ask one of the others what happened next. Though perhaps Nichol could give you a better accounant then anyone else."  
Everyone turned to look at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe.   
"After Kim died," I began softly. "Something happened I don't know, it must have been a moment of insanity. But I kinda felt some like dark force taking over me. Anyways while Lex and Tom fought Zarbon and Dobra, I fought against Freezia. It was some ways into the fight and I had no idea what I was doing everything was kinda fuzzy. Freezia then started probing me, when Celpia appeared she tried to get me to ignore what he was saying. Then Lex and Tom appeared and I fought Freezia some more, then he transformed. So I decided to finish him quickly. I powered up, and Kim and Tom powered up has well. We used our most powerful attack, but that wasn't enough and somehow Kim gave her add."  
Kim burst out laughing, and we all looked at her.   
"Sorry Kim," said. "I kinda got um help from King Ki who was training me."  
"Anyways," I said. "Kim told us through King Ki to go to the Planet Chiyackle to see their queen and raise me from the dead. So thats where we went, me, Tom, Bardock and his crew, and Cellia. The King wouldn't let Lex come since she was pregnant. So he kept her on the planet."  
"How did he manage that?" asked the prince. "Mom does not seem to be the one to be allowed to do that."  
"He locked her in their room," I said dryly. "Anyways Cellia became pregnant on the way their. When we arrived the queen said she would give raise our friend from the dead if me and Corniss went to find her daughter." I turned toward Chichi. "Your mother Chichi the queen sent us to find your mother. We did and somehow me and Corniss ended up mating. I still have yet to figure out how though. Anyways we brought her back and found out that Celpia was pregnant. The prince got sentenced to stay with his father."  
"We still have a moment of silence to show how much we miss him," smirked Toma.   
I rolled my eyes. "Anways. We got back to Planet Veggitta and everything was pretty peaceful. Another brat was born to Lex and Kim. Then I was not allowed to leave Planet Veggitta since the Cold Dynasty was after me. I became pregnant, then I lost it in a sparing match. Kim soon became pregnant with twins. Then soon after that King Cold and the Ginyu Force came. They took me into custdy and then I was going to be excuted when the Sayain Empire ambushed them. King Cold threw some powder on us and that leads us here."  
"Who do you think that Terra woman meant by old enemies?" said Gohan thoughtfully.  
"She could have meant anyone," said Kim. "After all she could have meant anyone since we all have enemies in someway or another."  
"We should probably get going it is getting late."  
We all agreed and went back to our own apporipate homes.   
Later that night_____________________________________________  
"Corniss!"  
"What is it woman?!"  
"The baby it is coming! NOW!"  
"What?! Hold on woman."  
After like tweenty-fours hours of labor I finally gave birth to a daughter. I felt more complete then I had in a very long time.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Okay please review reveiw reveiw.  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

New Earth 8  
Author's note: I will call Marron Krillien's first girlfriend Mar so you don't   
get confused.  
Neo-Quenn Terra of Crstal Tokyo: Thanks!  
Trunks and Goten - 17  
Terra - 17  
Megami - 12  
Marron - 15  
The Triplets - 11  
Bra and Pan - 9  
Shera - 1  
_________________________________________________________  
It had been a year since the birth of my daughter Shera. She had deep blue eyes and long wild black hair. When Corniss saw her eyes he nearly croacked. Then I told him it probably came from my side, since my father's side was known for their really deep, dark blue eyes. That calmed him down somewhat, anyways we were all at Master Roshi's house when we heard a voice.  
"Krillien," said a girl that kinda looked like Bulma, on a motorboat.  
"Oh no," groaned Chichi and Bulma.  
Everyone just looked at them before turning to Krillien.  
"Um 18," said Krillien nervously, when the motorboat appeared. "This is an old girlfriend of mine, before I meet you. Her name is Marron."  
"You named our daughter after an old girlfriend of yours?!"  
"Well not really," said Krillien thoughtfully.  
"Then what did you name her after?"  
"In French I believe Marron means like chestnut or nutmeg," I said holding Shera.  
"How do you know?" asked Corniss skepitical.  
"I took French years ago," I said.  
"So you named her after you except in a different language?" asked 18 ignoring the other Mar.  
"Um I guess you could say that."  
"Ugh fine we will talk about this later."  
"Um okay."  
"What do you want?!" 18 demanded of the new commer.  
"I wanted to see Krillien," whined Mar.  
"Stay away from my him," snapped 18 stepping in front of her, blocking her view of Krillien.  
Mar looked at her for sevaral minutes.  
"Are you his new girlfriend?" she asked. "Cause if you are he can do much better."  
"What?!" demanded 18.  
"Oh shit," muttered 17 snickering.  
"What are you snickering about?" demanded his mate Hasha.  
"Nothing really," said 17 smirking at her.  
"Now dear," said Krillien. "She did not mean that."  
"Sure she didn't," snapped 18.  
"Um Marron," began Krillien. "This is my wife 18 and my fifteen year old daughter Marron."  
"Oh you named her after me?"  
"Not really," said Krillien with a sweatdrop.  
But Mar wasn't paying any attention to him. She was making eyes at Karrotto. She zipped to his side.  
"Wow you are so dreamy," she said fluttering her eyelashes.  
"Huh?" said Karrotto getting this really confused look.   
Then he noticed Chichi and he grinned at her. Chichi scowled and moved to his side.  
"Hello Goku," she said calmly, then to Mar. "Can we help you?"  
"Why are you hanging around grandma?" Mar asked hanging onto Karrotto's arm.  
"Oh hell," whistled the prince.  
"My name," Chichi said calmly. "Is Chichi now get away from my husband."  
"Husband?" Mar said confused.  
"Um yeah," said Karrotto. "She gave me five healthy children. Two boys and three girls, I am quite happy they are all strong."  
Mar suddenly lost all interset in him when she saw Piccollo. She zipped toward him.  
"Oh who are you?" she said giggling.  
Piccollo stared at her for several minutes, with a very distrubed look on his face. Just then 16 landed on the Island so he missed the inroduction of Mar. Corniss stared at him and pulled me and our daughter closer.  
'You have got to calm,' I said in his mind. 'You will not lose me to anyone. Please have faith in me. Not that I am complaining about your arms on me.'  
'I trust you,' said my mate. 'I just don't trust him.'  
'He is still mourning his dead mate Neko. He told me so during a break in the sparing match which you so rudely interuptted a little over two years ago.'  
'Oh.'  
'Trust me you will not lose me.'  
"What do you want," Piccollo growled at Mar.  
"Oh you have such a manly voice," she giggled. "And you are so handsome."   
She then latched onto his arm, and rubbed her head against his arm. I was starting to feel really sorry for him.   
"Huh?!" exclaimed Piccollo trying to shake her off his arm. "Get off me!"  
We all stared at him with wide eyes in shock at this then we all started laughing. Except 16 he just stood their smilling, I don't think he is capable of laughing. Then Mar flew threw the air and landed with a thub at 16's feet.  
"Ow!" she whined, then began to tear up.   
Mar then began to cry tears coming from her eyes like a water fountain. She looked up at 16 and imedatly forgot her pain. Instead she latched onto his arm and stared up at him.  
"Who are you?"  
"You are not in my data," said 16 looking at her blankly. "I do not know you."  
"Krillien," teared up Mar, running to him. "Didn't you tell your friends about me?"  
"Not since you arrived."  
"Why not?"  
"Its a mystery to me," muttered 18.  
"You aren't very nice," whinned Mar.  
"Oh well," shrugged 18.  
"Um listen Marron," began Krillien.  
But Marron had set her eyes on Bardock. This was getting really, really weird. I could not wait to see how Kim would react to this.   
"Hi," Mar sai dreamily, only to be pushed away by a very ticked off Kim.  
"Get your damn hands away from my mate," snapped Kim, glaring at her.  
Mar looked about ten seconds away from another crying spell when she saw Corniss. Within a heartbeat she was beside him on his other side. She wrapped his hand around his arm and stared up at him under her eyelashes.  
"Get your hands off my mate," I said coldly.  
"Who are you?" she asked me.  
"His mate," I said my voice deadly. "Get your hands off him and get off this Island hunny. Cause I don't think you will survive much longer knowing how many women you have pissed off."  
"What do you mean?"   
"You just pissed off four of the strongest women on Earth, I suggest you take ya scrawny ass and leave this place."  
"But I don't want to," now she was about to tear up.  
Just then Nappa landed.  
"Uh am I late," he asked in his stupid voice.  
Mar stared at him then dashed to his side wrapping her arms around his arm.  
"Oh you are so handsome," she squeeled.  
'Oh look,' I said to Corniss. 'Nappa's soulmate is known.'  
'This should be intersting to find out how they get along,' smirked Corniss. 'They are like two monkey's in a barrel.'  
'Huh?'  
'The same has your human way of saying two peas in a pod.'  
'Oh! You are right though they are alike in many ways.'  
'I know I am. Which reminds me....'  
'What?'  
'Did I sense some jeolousy coming off you when she was latched onto me?'  
'You're aloud to.'  
'Good cause I knew you were too attached to me. To let someone else take me without a fight. You should be more trusting of me.'  
'I will if you will.'  
'Good its a deal.'  
'Good.'  
Then I turned my attention back to Shera. Just then I noticed that Nappa and Mar were no where in sight.  
"Where'd they go?" I asked confused.  
"Um do you really want to know?" said 17 dryly.  
"Now that you mention it no."  
"They are perfect for eachother," Bulma said. "One's small and ditsys, the other is all brawny and no brains."  
We all laughed just then a blast in the water stopped everything. We looked up and in the direction if the blast and gasped in shock. It was them they were alive again.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright next chapter will have action. I am sorry I just thought Krillien's first girlfriend Mar would go together perfectly with Nappa. Also it might take awhile with 'The Love of a Geisha' since I am kinda at a writter's block with it. Anyways please review review review. 


	9. Chapter 9

New Earth 9  
Author's Notes:   
Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tokyo: Thanks I agree.  
Ages  
Trunks and Goten - 17  
Terra - 17  
Marron - 15  
Megami - 13 (sorry I messed up on her age in the other chapter, this is her real age at the present time)  
The Triplets - 11  
Bra and Pan - 9  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 3  
Shera - 1  
_________________________________________________________  
"It's Freezia!" I shouted.  
"And The Ginyu Force!" shouted Kim getting beside me.  
"Its even King Cold!" exclaimed Corniss moving in front of me and Shera.  
"And some new girl?" said Tom surprised. "She looks to be has old has Trunks and Goten."  
I held Shera protectively glaring at them.   
"What do you want?" I snapped.  
"Nichol," said Freezia. "You look better then ever. I can tell you have been training hard." He looked at Shera. "It seems in more ways then one. Who is the child, she has remarkable power for someone her age."  
"Stay the hell away from my child," I said dangerously.  
"Nichol is right Freezia the child is of no concern to us," said the girl.  
"Who are you brat," snapped the prince.  
"My name is Terra I am one of Gero's creations," said the girl. "My agenda is almost the same has the androids he created. Cell is my brother, though I do not look or act like him. I am has strong has him. I have a different power though and I used that power to bring them back."   
Has Terra said this she gestured at Freezia and the others. Then King Cold stepped forward, and glared at me.   
"I believe I will have to request your child be handed over," he said holding out a hand.   
"What?" I whispered.  
"A child's life for a child's life."  
"No I will not let you get your hands on my child."  
"You have no choice."  
"Go to hell!"  
"Been there done that. I think it is your turn now."  
"I will not let you touch my daughter."  
"You have no choice."  
King Cold charged at me and I powered up, and lept into the air. Missing the fist that had been aimed at me. I covered Shera has bits of debri flew up at us. I heard Corniss roar in fury, has one hit us and we slammed into the roof of the house. Then I felt a power surge, and everything went black.  
I woke up on a cot on the floor a cool cloth on my forehead. I looked around and saw Kim holding Shera and she was hoovering over me. I looked over and saw Corniss he was out cold.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"Well," began Calpia smirking. "After you got knocked into the house. Corniss went Super Sayain and kinda beat the snot out of King Cold. Then Terra told the others to retreat. So Ginyu and Jace carried Cold off the field and he fainted."  
"Yes," said Lex. "And my Lord High King is seriously pissed that his advisor became Super Sayain before him. Yet he is very worried about him, of course I hear there are other ways to achieve it I hear."  
"I have no comment," I said. "How is Shera?"  
"She is fine," said Kim. "And I think she wants to see you."  
Kim then lay Shera in my arms. I held her and smiled happily. Thank Kami she is alright, I was so worried. I then stood up and knelt next to my fallen mate. I reached out with a free hand and brushed some a lock of hair away from his face. Almost immedateily his eyes snapped open and he looked up at me.  
"Are you two alright?" he asked trying to sit up.  
"We are fine do not try to move. You are still exhausted from the power surge."  
"Shera is not harmed."  
"Not a scratch my love."  
"Good."  
"Are you hurt."  
"No just exhausted."  
"Good."  
"When I saw you two fall through the roof I felt something. I can't describe it though."  
"It is okay I know it is called fear of losing someone you love."  
"Don't ever do something like that again woman."  
"I won't ever again."  
"Make sure you don't."  
Then Corniss yanked my face down to his and kissed me. We were doing this for awhile until we heard noises from behind us. We broke apart and looked behind us. We had forgotten about the others in the room. I burst out laughing. Yet things weren't over yet, things would get mess from here on out. However I would be ready for it. Me, my friends, our mates, their children, their children's children, and finally their children's children's children we would defeat them once and for all and make sure they stay dead. I only hope they somehow managed to stay that way, but you know some people they tend to pop up after ya killed them.  
I along side my mate will do everything in our power to keep our loved ones safe. Has will our friends, we are family now in one way or another and nothing will ever change that. Besides I have a feeling that soon we will have a visit from someone else whom Karrotto and the others have not seen from soon very very soon. Just then King Veggitta got a message on his scouter (he still carried it around with him where every he went).  
"Its from Brolli," said the king. "He will be here on year."  
Just then a sphere smashed through a window. The sphere opened and a figure appeared.  
"Greetings Z-Warriors," said a female computer voice. "Lady Terra has requested that you train for the World's Greatest Tournement, the world has ever seen or will ever see again. The tournement will be in two years, train well my Lady expects a wonderful performence."   
Then the sphere distintgrated.  
"Well then," said Karrotto. "I think we should start training for that tournement."  
"For once Karrotto I actually agree with you," smirked the prince.  
"Is someone going to tell Nappa this?" asked Lex curiously.  
"Not at this moment," said the king.  
"Okay then lets get to training."  
"Hai," we said together.  
Then we all went our seperate ways to train or whatever.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's note: Alright review review review. Also saiyajin princess chichi has written a very good K/C story called 'The Ultimate Power' go read it. Also if enough people request it I will do a mating fic of Mar(Krillien's First gal) and Nappa.  



	10. Chapter 10

New Earth 10  
Author's note: This will be short. Leading up to the next Epic in this A/U series. In this A/U Brolli will be has old has Corniss and the other orignal Sayains that we first meet.   
Neo: Thanks so much.  
Ages  
Trunks and Goten - 18  
Terra - 18  
Marron - 16  
Megami - 14   
The Triplets - 12  
Bra and Pan - 10  
Asher(Kana and Raddittus's son) - 4  
Shera - 2  
________________________________________________________  
It had been a year since our most recent fight with Terra and her goonies. I was outside sparing with my mate. Bulma had created a nanny-bot for our daughter Shera. So we could spare, we would spar till dusk and then spend time with Shera before retiring to bed. It was high noon during our sparing match when we felt a high power level coming. The power level was has high has ours. Which was has high has Cal's had been when we first arrived.   
We looked in the direction and Corniss noticed a spheare falling from the sky.  
"Its Brolli," he said flaty, before taking off toward the direction of the pod.   
I sighed and took off after him when I caught up with him he stopped and turned toward me aburtly.  
"What are you doing woman?!"  
"Going with you of course."  
"No."  
"What do you mean no?!"  
"Brolli will go after you again."  
"Why would he do that, he never did it before."  
"You can be so niave."  
"We were just friends."  
"He wanted to ...."  
"Why are you acting like this?!"  
"I am not acting like anything."  
"You have never acted like has far has I can recall."   
'He never even acted like when I spared with 16,' I thought. "Would you stop being so jeolousy. Dear Kami you spent like five or six years chasing after me. Do you think I would not stay with you after I finally did choose you has my mate?!"  
I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his neck.  
"Woman......."  
"Am I interupting something?" asked a voice.  
We turned around, Corniss growled at the new person.   
"Hi Brolli," I said.  
"Nichol. Corniss."  
Corniss pulled me tighter to his side.  
"What are you doing here?!" growled my mate.  
"Well when I heard that there were more Sayains and found out they were here. So I decided to join you all."  
"Fine I will take you to the king's Capsule house," snarled Corniss. "Come with me."   
"Right."  
"Woman go back to the house and take care of my brat."  
"Whatever," I said.   
'Behave Corniss,' I said to him silently.  
Then I blasted off to our house. Those two had better not get into a brawl this time. I had actually meet Brolli a month before I had meet Corniss. Even though he had seen me around the palace. I had never really paid attention to the men in the palace unless they were talking to me. Since like two years after we got there, males began making cat noises at me, Lex, and Kim.   
When I finally arrived at my house I landed and Shera ran into my arms. She was two years old but could speak like she was five years old. Must be her Sayain side, Corniss had told me that Sayain children matured faster then other children. I believe him when Shera said mother clearly at six weeks. I walked with her into the house, and we waited for Corniss to return.  
Later that night______________________________________________  
Corniss walked into the house when I was putting Shera to bed. I walked into the hall and saw him stumbling into the hall.  
"What the hell happened to you?!" I exclaimed.  
"I had a sparing match with the king and Brolli," he smirked.   
"You what?!"  
"It was quite invigrating."  
"I bet it was. Come on lets get you cleaned up!"  
"Tempting offer."  
"Why is it that whenever you train or something. You always get leacherous?!" I exclaimed following him into our bedroom.   
"Because it is a Sayain's passion there for it arouses a Sayain. Many Sayain brats are concieved after a really good sparing match or verbal match. No wonder after we fight or something I have to throw a bucket of cold water on you."  
Corniss laughed has he sat on the bed and waited for me to return from the bathroom with the med kit. He watched me has I cleaned a deep cut in his arm. When I had finished I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Do you remeber when we first meet?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I. You kept using lame pick up lines."  
"Most women I didn't even have those lines on. They came willingly to me."  
"Did any of them like you?"  
"Some did, the others were interested in my status."  
"Did you like any of them?"  
"None they were just partners. I found myself waiting for a woman when I became fifteen."  
"But you still slept with them."  
"I wanted to see if they were the ones I was looking for. Come woman it is time for bed we have tough day ahead of us."  
"Oh yeah thats right! Bulma is going to have a small tournment for us at Capsule Corps."  
Corniss lay down bringing me with him, I rested on top of his naked chest. I then smiled and kissed his chest letting sleep overcome me.  
_________________________________________________________  
Author's Note: The next saga in this series will be called New Enimes it will be filled with much more action. But I will wait awhile on that one since I don't entirely have it all planned out yet. But I have a different one I am thinking of doing. Anyways review review review.  
-Xnightshade17 


End file.
